A Day in the Life of Joe, Zach and Cammie (ON HOLD)
by I Am Adorkable
Summary: The same day but told from three different points of view. Zach has a question for Cammie how will Joe Solomon react? ON HOLD
1. Zach is Evil

**Mr. Solomon's POV**

My name has just been cleared. I was just let out of CIA custody. I am no longer being accused of working for The Circle. I am a free man. And it was all thanks to Cameron Morgan. She showed her father's notebook to the CIA. In fact I was just going to see her. I walked up the stairs to her bedroom, and knocked on her door. "Who is it?" yelled Cammie from inside.

"Mr. Solomon." I called back. There was some type of muffled movement inside as there was a loud thump and Cammie went "shhhhhh" she opened the door. She looked extremely nervous.

"Hello Cammie how are you this fine evening?" I asked kindly.

"Mr. Solomon! It's great to see you again." she said very nervously she was only wearing a purple tank top and a pair of shorts only slightly longer than daisy dukes. She had a she had a necklace chain on. But I just thought the charm was in the back.  
>"Please call me Joe. Well I have to thank you for what you did to get me freed," I said "I just wanted to tell you that I am your godfather and you are like a daughter to me." there was another thump from somewhere inside her room. "What was that?"<p>

"Umm I don't know." Said Cammie blushing slightly. I knew that she was lying but I just chose to ignore it.

"Mind if I take a look?" but I didn't wanted wait for her answer I pushed past her and into her room. Right away I knew that there was something that wasn't right. Her room smelled oddly like men's cologne. There was a shirt on the ground next to a pair of white tennis shoes. They both looked much too big for Cammie.

"ZACHARY GOODE!" I shouted "GET OUT HERE THIS SECOND!" there was a bit of movement and Zach climbed out from under her bed. Shirtless. I felt instant anger. No boy id allowed in my girl's room! "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!"

"Cammie was looking at a red spot on my back." Said Zach without missing a beat. I of course knew he was lying. It was actually insulting that he thought that he could lie to me. The nerve of him.

"Well if it was such a big deal then why did you not go and see the nurse?" I asked smiling when his face flushed. "And what about your shoes?" for this Zach did not have an answer. "Exactly!" I began to walk slowly towards him. Cammie stepped in front of him. Her hair swayed for only a moment but that was enough. I saw a glimmer. Almost diamond shaped. I walked up to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. To reveal a gold engagement ring with a centimeter wide diamond in the middle. I turned it to the front. Cammie had a look of horror on her face. I lightly pushed Cammie out of the way and threw a punch at Zach. He ducked and ran out the open door.

"YOU WANT TO MARRY MY GOD DAUGHTER!" I yelled running after him "YOU'LL COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

"ZACH!" yelled Cammie running after us. I easily caught up with him. He turned around and put his hands up in front of him.

"Look Joe-" said Zach but I interrupted him.

"DON'T CALL ME JOE YOU SON OF A B****!" I yelled then I punched him in the left shoulder. There was a sickening crackle mixed with a pop as Zach's shoulder was dislocated. He fell on the ground. Cammie ran past me and over to him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed at me.

"You are both under eighteen," I said my voice dripping with rage "when were you even going to do this? The circle is still out there. Cammie is still in school. Your both training to be spies. What would happen if you were to go on a mission and not come back?"

"Look I appreciate you concern," Said Cammie coldly "you think that I don't know that? My father went MIA! Now, I love Zach and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't care about the risks. If I had my way we would have eloped this afternoon. But Zach wanted to tell people so that you guys didn't think that we were kidnapped by the circle. Besides it's not really even an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. So that if we survive The Circle we will get married."

"Don't say if!" said Zach firmly putting the arm that wasn't dislocated around her. "Say when. When we beat the circle we will be together." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, I love Cammie and I don't care what it takes I am going to protect her from anything that tries to hurt her."

"Fine," I said giving into them "but you have to wait until you are at least twenty-one." Cammie kissed Zach's cheek.

"Great now could you RELOCATE MY ARM!" said Zach angrily

"Alright," I said holding his left arm "on three. One…." Pop I put his shoulder back into place.

"Awwww!" said Zach moving his left shoulder "what happened to two and three?"

"Fine," I said "two, three. Anyway if you are going to be a spy and they are going to shoot you do you think that they are going to count to three?"

"I guess," said Zach I held my hand. He took it and I helped him go to the nurse.

15 minutes later we left the nurses office. Zach's arm was in a sling. I pulled him aside.

"We'll meet up with you Cammie," I said "I just want to talk to Zach." She turned around and nodded then kept walking. "Now let me make something very clear. If you hurt Cammie in any way, shape or form. I am going to do worse than just dislocate your arm. Do you understand? "

"Yes sir." Said Zach nodding his head 'but you should know that what I said before was true. I will do everything in my power to stop people from hurting her in any way."

"Great now go over there my god daughter is probable lonely." I said with a smile on my face. He left me standing there as he went to find Cammie. I sighed as I started walking in the opposite direction. I started thinking about how much in love Zach was with Cammie. Maybe I would call Abby later….

**How did you like it? Next chapter will be the same story but from Zach's perspective. Please review! **** **


	2. AN Notes please help with this

**Sorry that this is not a real chapter. I just really needed your help with this. I don't know if I should put Josh in this story or not. Will you please PM me or review. There is also a poll in my profile. I just need some help with this.**


End file.
